Train to Happiness
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: Gabu and Mei have been always out of place in their world, but when they are suddenly whisked away to a world where being friends with the wildest of animals is not only accepted, but encourage. They began to see it as home. Slight Mei/Gabu fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Train to Happiness**

 **I do not own One Stormy Night or Animal Crossing.**

 **This story features a mixed town from New Leaf and Happy Home designer.**

 **Chapter 1: Crossroad Station.**

* * *

The forest was dark and misty, the fog that had settled and hung over the area lingered. Obscuring the scene as two sets of foot prints.

Walking side by side on the foggy road was a pair you wouldn't expect, A dark furred wolf and a pure white goat walking side, natural enemies after a share of hardships turned into close friends.

"I think we may be lost, Gabu." Mei said looking around the mist covered forest, unsure of which way they came. On his back was a small pink bag tied around his neck.

"Hold on, I'm sure we went..." Gabu said unsure, on his back was a green big full of fruit he and Mei picked together. But after a day of spending time with one another, an eerie mist settled in, stranding the two.

"Gabu..." Mei said scooting closer to him.

"Well, we'll be fine. We have plenty of food." Gabu reassured the goat, he looked around once more. "We just have to find shelter until this mist clears up."

"...Gabu...Look." Mei said raising a hoof.

In the direction of Mei's leg was a building unlike anything the two have ever seen before... A train station. "It'll do." Gabu said before he and the goat walked inside. The two looked around and realized the inside was neat and tidy. They were about to find a place to set when.

"Happy Tickets please. Ooki." The two slowly turned towards the source of the voice. There, a monkey wearing a conductor's uniform was sitting behind a booth next to the gate to the train platform. "I said Happy Tickets please, Ookie."

"Happy Tickets?" Mei asked as he and his friend walked up to the strange monkey.

"A Happy Ticket is proof that you are no ordinary animal, I never seen TWO animals come in at once, though..." The monkey explained as he looked at the two. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in that head. "Ooki! Oh! You two must be friends! You're only the happiest when your together."

"Well, you could say we're not ordinary..." Gabu started. "But...We don't have a "Happy Ticket"! We never even heard of it."

"Banana Skins! If you found this place, then you MUST have one for each of you." The monkey said before looking at the two's bags. "Check your bags."

The two looked at each other before pulling off and setting their bags on the ground and raffling through them. Suddenly, Gabu saw a white light glimmering among the fruit, he pulled out a silver slip of paper that has a set of printed words "One out of two." Mei pulled out another ticket that read "Two out of two."

"Huh, when did we picked these up?" Mei said looking at the ticket.

"You always had them, they just became visible the moment you stepped inside the station. Ooki." The Conductor said before taking both tickets and feeding them to the box on the booth. "And just in time, the Train is about to pull in!"

"Train? What train?" Gabu asked as the sound of rails clacking grew closer.

"The Train to a World Where all Animals are friends." The Conductor said smiling. "From time to time again, animals of different species show up at this station. to leave this cruel world forever, only special animals can board this special train, but never in all my years of working have I seen TWO animals shown up at once."

"What!?" Gabu said in disbelief. He then got up on his hind legs to get a better look at the Conductor. "You mean...There's a place where ALL animals can be friends!?"

"Ooki! You sound just like the last guy that came through here." The Conductor said before giggling.

"Mei! Did ya hear that!" Gabu said to his friend.

"That's incredible! Can a place like that really exist?" Mei said before a modern train rolled into the station. "This could be another adventure!"

"And less dangerous then the one you took over the mountain." The Conductor said before the two gave him a confused look. "What? Ooki, I did my research. Stand back." The Conductor then grabbed the intercom next to him and spoke into it. **"Now boarding for New Leaf Station, New Leaf Station...Ooki!"**

The gate opened as the two nervous animals stepped across and boarded the train, the doors slid close as the train pulled out from the station. The Conductor stepped out from his booth to see the train enter a tunnel and out of sight. "Gabu, Mei...I pray that the life you live from now on is full of happiness." The Conductor said taking off his hat and waving it around as a goodbye.

* * *

Gabu whistled as he and Mei walked around on two feet, looking around the train. Gabu then looked at Mei and saw that he was standing on his hind hooves without a problem.

"Mei! Your standing straight!" Gabu exclaimed pointing at the goat.

"Oh, yeah. When I stepped inside, it just felt right." Mei said giving the floor a good stomp.

After a minute, the two were sitting on a seat, Gabu was digging into the apples he collected while Mei looked out the window. Suddenly a figure from a few seats away got up and began to walked towards the two. "Um, excuse me."

The two looked to the side to see a dark blue cat wearing an orange sweater was next to him. "My name is Rover, Is the seat across from you open?" He said crooking his head. The two looked at the unknown animal and smiled.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Train to Happiness**

 **I do not own One Stormy Night or Animal Crossing.**

 **This story features a mixed town from New Leaf and Happy Home designer.**

 **Chapter 2: A town called New Leaf.**

* * *

"Woah! That's both a heartwarming and sad story." Rover said after hearing the goat and the wolf's story. "You two really been through a lot together, huh?"

"Yeah, That's why I'm excited to come to this other world." Gabu said looking at his reflection in the window. "Maybe wolves are treated the same as other animals..."

"Oh, You should probably drink this." Rover then pulled out a bottle filled with a blue liquid. " **The Omnivore Elixir!** Drink this to suppress your predator side and be able eat all types of food!" He then tossed it to the wolf. "You, uh...Won't want to eat the other animals...We kinda frown upon that in this world." Rover added laughing nervously as Gabu popped the cork and gulped down the fluid. He suddenly felt a pleasant feeling in his stomach.

"In our world, you have to learn what it means to be human and such." Rover began as Gabu handed him back the bottle. "I know someone who can give you a place to live, The Town of New Leaf is such a nice place, very big too." Rover said nodding.

"Human?" Mei asked not hearing the term before.

"Being Human means understanding others, even if their not from your group." Rover said before stopping. "Then again...You probably don't need to learn that much is you two are friends...Um, quick question?" Rover started blushing slightly. "Are you two...More then friends?"

"Huh?" Both animals said in unison. thankfully, much to Rover's relief. A chime came over the speaker. " _Now arriving in New Leaf Station."_

"Uh, just forget I said that." Rover said nearly sweating, grateful that he managed to get out of the question he asked. "We should get off here." The cat then got up and gestured the two other animals to follow.

As soon as the train doors opened, the three were greeted by a gentle and sweet smelling breeze.

* * *

The birds chirped as the three animals stepped outside. The two newcomers looked around at the vast forest and saw the signs of a river, pretty soon, they heard the train leaving the station. Too late to turn back now. "Come on, Let's stop by Nook Homes on main street." Rover said walking across the railway crossing as the two follow.

Gabu and Mei looked around main street as Rover led them. Mei was so distracted by the new sights that he didn't notice the animal holding a tower of gift boxes was walking his way.

"Woah!" A small voice cried out when Mei bumped into the tower. The tower of boxes shook but was quickly balanced.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there-" Mei started to apologize, but the creature cut him off.

"I'm okay, stuffin!" An orange patchwork bear said to the goat. Balancing the boxes. "I've just got back from the cafe in uptown, It's right by the school and they were having a sale on desserts, and I just bought two...or...five cakes tops." The teddy bear said turning slightly, as the tower waved past Gabu, the sweet aroma made his mouth water. "I'm Stitches! Haven't seen you before, stuffin."

"Well, I'm Mei and this is my friend...Gabu?" Mei then saw Gabu drooling as his nose followed the boxes of cake.

"Oh, uh...Sorry, got distracted." Gabu said tearing his gaze away from the sweets.

"Well, gotta get home before the sweetness of these cakes melt through the boxes! Stuffin!" Stitches then continued past the two, nearly tripping but catching the tower before it fell, he turned around one last time to wave goodbye to the two before starting down the steps to the grassy area below. The two then followed Rover towards a cyan color building labeled, "Nooks Homes: Main Street Office."

* * *

To be continued, planning on making the chapters more longer from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Train to Happiness**

 **I do not own One Stormy Night or Animal Crossing.**

 **This story features a mixed town from New Leaf and Happy Home designer.**

 **Chapter 3: Tom Nook and a place called home.**

* * *

The bell above the door let out a chime as a raccoon wearing a green sweater vest turned towards the entering animals. "Ah, yes, yes. Come in." Tom Nook said noticing the two new animals. "You must be Gabu and Mei, the wolf and goat who are friends, yes?" The raccoon asked suddenly surprising the two.

"How did you know?" Mei asked crooking his head.

"I get files from the higher ups on new animals moving from the other world, your's came in this morning." The raccoon said circling around the two. Checking them over. "Hmm, yes, yes. Never have I seen two animals come from that world at once." He stopped to face them before extending a paw out to the two. "Tom Nook, Owner of Nook Homes." Gabu then looked at the paw in confusion. "It's called a paw shake." Tom said, Mei then stepped forward before placing his hoof in the raccoon's paw before he shook it happily.

"Well, you got things handle here." Rover said turning to leave. "I hope to see you again someday!" And with that the door close leaving the three alone.

"Now, then. First things first, you two need to register at the academy up town for classes. You need to learn how this world works before you can both settle into your happily ever after. I have room ready for you two at the local apartments."

"Apartments?" Gabu said crooking his heads.

"It's a dwelling for multiple animals. But I hope you come to call it something else..." Tom said as he opened the door to the store to leave.

"And that is?" Mei asked, Tom just smiled.

"Home."

* * *

Gabu and Mei followed the raccoon up the steps of the pure white apartment, it was just a while away from uptown and a short walk, located in a nice area of the valley. With a nearby stream. He then opened one of the apartment doors. Inside was a apartment with simple furniture, A basic four room apartment with a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom. and bedroom.

"Wow, It's like a house..." Mei said looking around. "The goats back home have dwellings dug into the hillsides, but this is on another level."

"It much better then sleeping outside or in a cave, huh, Mei?" Gabu said admiring their new home as well.

"Now then, there's a book on the table with a box of clothes." Nook said pointing to the coffee table. "The book contains simple instructions on how to use the applications in this fine home."

Mei then picked up the book and looked through it. "I can read what this saids?" Mei said as he realized that he can read the book.

"The book is written in Animalnese, it's the universal language of us animals." Tom Nook said before handing Gabu a set of keys. "Now I highly recommend you read through the book _before_ you try anything in this apartment. You wouldn't want to hurt yourselves on your first day, Not fun."

Mei was already deep into the book. Turning another page, fully engrossed into it. "Uh, I don't think that would be a problem." Gabu said seeing the goat take interest in his new skill.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone for tonight, but feel free to introduce yourselves to the neighbors." Tom Nook said leaving. "You two are practically celebrities. So it won't be hard to make a new friend or two."

"I guess it's possible that rumors of two animals from another world would start to crop up." Gabu said before Nook opened the door to leave.

"I'll check in tomorrow, I need to talk with the school to get you two registered." Tom Nook said before saying. "Please, make yourself at home." With that, he close the door, leaving the two alone.

"I can't believe this place." Gabu said sitting down on a nearby couch. "What did we ever do to deserve this?"

"We can figure that out later." Mei said stopping at a page in the book he was holding. "But we should probably do the first thing we probably need."

"And that is?"

"Taking a bath."

Gabu ears dropped. "W-What?"

"On this particle page, it explains how to operate the faucets for the bath tub, It says that animals in a household can take a bath one of a time, but for animals who share a close bond can bathe together." Mei said before looking at Gabu. "Gabu? What's wrong? Your face is red."

Gabu then shook as he tried to get the redness out of his cheeks. "I'm Fine, It's just...Is it really necessary to bathe together, at the same time?" Gabu asked getting a straight face.

"Well, we can take turns taking bathes, but it'll probably be faster it we both share a bath." Mei said looking back at the book. "And besides, you don't know how anything in this place works, We still need to read the book all the way through."

"Give me that!" Gabu said trying to grab the book from the goat's hand. However, the goat stepped away from the wolf at the last second, causing Gabu to fall out of his seat and flat onto his stomach.

Mei laughed slightly. "Geez, Gabu, I didn't know you could get worked up from something as simple as taking a bath."

"Taking a bath alone is a whole 'nother story then taking a bath with a friend." Gabu muttered before the sound of knocks came from the front door.

Mei walked over to the door while Gabu got off the floor, Mei the mimicked Tom Nook's actions from before as he got a grip on the door knob. "Oh, hello." Mei said after opening door. There, standing in the doorway was a yellow furred dog wearing a yellow shirt.

"Hi, My name is Goldie. I live next door." She then bowed politely before Mei stepped back to let her in, she was carrying a box full of books, different from the one Mei was holding. On the top of the book was a plate neatly sliced sandwiches.

"My name is Mei, and that over there is Gabu." Mei introduced. Goldie nodded before sitting the box of books on the floor before picking up the plate and setting it on the coffee table.

"I hope you don't mind me visiting, When I heard the famous Goat and Wolf was living here, I had to introduce myself." Goldie said before sitting down on the couch. "It's been a while since we had an Animal come over from that world..." She then smiled. "But what really shocked me is that two animals, who are natural enemies, coming together as friends? Your going to like it in this world, mostly without all that "eat or be eaten" code."

"That's one of the reasons we decided to come here." Gabu said sitting down on the opposite couch, Mei then sat down next to him.

"I brought sandwiches. Mostly veggie, but you did drink an Omnivore Elixir, Right?" Goldie asked Gabu, which he nodded. "Then go right ahead and eat up."

Mei then picked up a sandwich and took a bite. "It's good, did you make these?" Mei asked before Gabu gave in and tried one as well, he grimace due to not being use to eating vegan food, but thanks to the elixir Rover gave him, Gabu's body was now able to process the food and allow him to eat normally.

"Oh yes, I got the recipe from a book I read, I brought some over for you to read as well." Goldie said pointing to the books.

After a while, the three struck up a conversation, with the topic of the topic of month's festival. "The Summer End's festival?" Mei asked.

"Yes, It's August, that mean's Fall is right around the corner." Goldie said finishing off another sandwich. "At the end of the summer, we celebrate with a huge final firework show, we have a banquet at the town hall hosted by none other than Mayor Felidante."

"Who's Felidante?" Gabu asked finishing off the last sandwich.

"Only the top cat who kept New Leaf in top shape ever since the last mayor left. He's also an amazing designer, he was the one who design my and yours Apartments." Goldie then asked. "You know Rover, right?"

"We met him on the train, why?" Mei asked. Goldie then leaned in.

"Well, I heard a rumor, that he and Felidante are actually brothers." Goldie whispered to the two. "But you didn't hear it from me."

They then chatted throughout the afternoon.

* * *

"That Goldie was nice, huh?" Mei asked as he and Gabu dried off after rinsing in the tub. Gabu shaked the water off of him before using the towel to dry off.

"It was nice to meet a dog that didn't want to kill me or you." Gabu said opening the bathroom door, steam from the bath was pouring out of the room as Mei pulled the drain plug.

"Looks like noting's broken, so I guess we did everything right." Mei said before drying off his hooves. 'That wasn't bad, right Gabu?"

"Yeah." Gabu said with a lying smile, in truth. Gabu's heart was hammering in his chest from the close experience.

After getting completely dried off, Mei plopped down onto the king sized bed. "Ahhhhh...This is so much better then sleeping on grass~" Mei cooed as he curled up on the perfect spot.

Gabu chuckled before seeing the room's light switch. Gabu then switched the lights off, leaving the only light source, The Moon, Visible from a window. "...Now it's perfect..." Mei said drifting off. Gabu then chuckled before getting on the bed and laying next to Mei.

"Things are going to be different this time..." Gabu Whispered to Mei, nudging his head. "Promise."

Gabu then yawned before drifting off as well, The Moon hanging in the night sky as the day with promise of a better life.

...The life they so rightfully earned.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Train to Happiness**

 **I do not own One Stormy Night or Animal Crossing.**

 **This story features a mixed town from New Leaf and Happy Home designer.**

 **Sorry for the lack of update, planning on continuing this story after playing the new pocket camp game.**

 **Chapter 4: The Roost.**

* * *

Morning came as the sun shone through the window and onto the sleeping forms of Wolf and Goat, Gabu started to stir from a good sleep. He began to nudge the goat beside him awake. "*Yawn* Morning Gabu..." Mei said slowly getting up. "I had an amazing dream last night where we went to another world and-" Mei then looked around. "Oh wait, It really happened." Gabu then tackled him out of bed and onto the floor. The two then rolled around on the floor laughing, after a minute of play fighting. Mei spoke up. "Let's try on those clothes Tom got us."

Inside the box Tom Nook left them was a set of Pink and Green clothes. Mei picked out a pink shirt with a blossom design while Gabu donned a green vest with a crescent moon design. "It's the same color as my knapsack, I love it." Mei said looking at his attire. Gabu couldn't help but sigh seeing Mei happy. It was then they heard a knock at the door. Mei then quickly walked over and opened the door.

"Good Morning, you two." Tom Nook said before he gestured them to come outside. "I brought someone to show you around Town, Since me and the Mayor will be busy signing you both up at the academy." They then walked down the steps where someone was waiting for them. A yellow furred dog, unlike Goldie she had puffy fur and was wearing a sweater dress. "Gabu, Mei, I want you to meet, Isabelle, She's Mayor Felidante's assistant and tireless yes woman."

"It is nice to meet you both." Isabelle said before walking up to them with a smile. "I handle the festival planning while Felidante works on the design and funding for public projects." She then shook both their paws/hooves before continuing. "Now, I know that everything in this world is confusing at first. That's why I'm going to show you around town to get your footing. So to speak."

"I'll leave you in her more then capable paws." Tom Nook said before walking off. "I'll see you around, Hmm?"

"Come on, we're wasting daylight, and your probably hungry..." Isabelle said before she began to lead the two down the dirt rode. "Let's stop by my favorite place to eat. **The Roost**!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Isabelle said gesturing to the building in front of them. "This place is right next to the School and convenience store. So students during lunch break can stop here to grab a bite." Looking around at the green walled interior, they were hit with a heavenly scent coming from behind the counter. They saw some animals setting at the counter, The white gorilla barista served a cup of coffee to a dark blue anteater. "Thank you." He said before drinking it using his trunk-like snout like a straw. Looking around, they saw tables sprawled around, seated by animals eating. There was even a couch and a magazine rack for reading.

"Want to try some Moca? It really perks you up for the day." Isabelle offered. "And it's on me."

"Sure, why not?" Mei said before he and Gabu climbed onto the swivel chairs. A green pigeon then walked towards them from behind the counter.

"This is Brewster, he's the barista here." Isabelle introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Gabu said to the bird.

"...I'll make you some cafe brand mocha. Free for newcomers." Brewster said before turning to make the brew. "Moca, Can you fetch some of our special coffee cake?...coo?"

"Coming Uncle Brewster!" A shorter, Lighter color pigeon said walking out before beganning to gather some cakes from the display case.

"Gabu, Mei, this is Brewster's nephew, Moca." Isabella said before adding nervously. "He basically keeps the Roost running during the day shift with his uncle, Brewster handles the evening shift."

"18 hour service! No cafe hadn't thought of it." Moca said setting three plates of coffee cakes in front of the three. Gabu then took a big bite out of the treat as Brewster finished with the coffee.

"This is good! What's in it?" Gabu asked finishing the cake in one bite.

"Cinnamon and creme. It's really famous here along with my Uncle's Pigeon Milk Blend." The young bird added. "And about the Pigeon Milk, It's just a name, Not what it is, I get weird comment cards about it." He then added. "...For the past three years."

"Coo...Enjoy." Brewster said serving the coffee to the three guests.

"Better drink it while it hot, My Uncle tends to get nick-picky about cold coffee." Moca said as the three took a sip.

"This is great!" Mei asked looking at the two pigeons, even though he didn't show it, Brewster obviously had a look of pride on his beak.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
